


С видом на закат

by BraKet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Drama, F/M, Post-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-10 15:01:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20853695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BraKet/pseuds/BraKet
Summary: Джейме приходит в себя после разрушительных событий 8 сезона в Красном Замке...





	С видом на закат

Знакомый с раннего детства звук — шум бьющихся о скалы волн — проникал в его забытье и вселял ровную спокойную уверенность: он дома, он наконец-то дома... Странно, что когда-то ему так претила мысль о возвращении сюда, ну и дурак же он был! Как же тут хорошо... Следовало послать Серсею в пекло вместе с Королевской Гвардией еще тогда, до свадьбы Джоффри. И отец остался бы жив, и Тирион не сбежал бы за море и не привел бы в Вестерос девчонку с драконами...

«Угу. И нас бы захватил Король Ночи».

Точно. Он и забыл о нем. Он обо всем забыл. Кроме лица Бриенны и объятий Серсеи. Объятий Бриенны и лица Серсеи...

Джейме резко открыл глаза, сел на кровати, огляделся. Странно... Комната выглядела незнакомой. Он уехал из Кастерли давно, но помнил каждый уголок замка, ведь у них с сестрой было предостаточно времени, чтобы изучить его весь. В приоткрытое окно доносился привычный с детства рокот волн, но больше Джейме ничего вокруг не узнавал. Одеяло, кровать, столик у самого изголовья и стул без львов на резной спинке были чужие...

Но разве это странно? Столько лет прошло! Однако, эта комната... Вещи могли измениться, но не помещения же замка! Судя по звукам, за окнами рокочет Закатное море. Его собственная комната, комната его сестры, отца, матери, и еще с десяток гостевых располагались точно также. И он знал их все. Все, кроме этой.

Джейме решил подойти к окну, а потом выйти в коридор. Должно же существовать этому какое-то разумное объяснение! Но — удивительное дело! — у него не получилось даже встать. Даже опустить ноги на пол у него не получилось. Вообще ими шевельнуть. 

Джейме уставился на свои ноги в изумлении. Они лежали под шерстяным одеялом, как два бревна, равнодушные к его усилиям и попыткам напрячь мышцы.

Вот что еще странно. Мышцы ног. Он их не чувствовал.

Джейме лихорадочно отбросил одеяло, сердце замерло... Но ноги оказались в совершенном порядке. Они не были перебиты, сломаны, отрезаны, как рука. Ноги как ноги, немного исхудавшие, но выглядевшие нормально. Кстати, где его бриджи?.. 

Дверь стукнула, и Джейме вскинул голову. Молодой толстый мейстер из Винтерфелла. Точнее, из Ночного Дозора, друг Джона Сноу. Как его там... Тарли. Точно. Сэмвел Тарли.

— А, вы очнулись! — Сэмвел Тарли улыбнулся своей мягкой, извиняющейся улыбкой и подошел к кровати. — И, конечно, попытались встать, да?

— Вы меня чем-то накачали? — неожиданно резким тоном поинтересовался Джейме. — Ноги не слушаются. 

Не стоило, конечно, так накидываться на паренька. Очевидно, он и выхаживал Джейме... Но чувствовать себя наполовину недвижимым было неуютно. 

— Нет-нет! — поспешно сказал Тарли. — Ничем я вас не накачивал, что вы, милорд! То есть... Я, конечно, лечил вас... Но... Я хочу сказать... Вас завалило камнями, и вашу поясницу... — он замолчал, по-видимому, подбирая слова, но Джейме и так уже все понял.

— Бран... — прошептал он, похолодев.

А говорят, что боги несправедливы! Вот вам, пожалуйста, милость (или месть?) всевышних во всей красе... 

— Бран, — повторил Джейме. — Я теперь как Бран... — горло у него перехватило.

— И да и нет, — мягко возразил Тарли. — Я как раз пытаюсь понять...

— Это Серсея вас разыскала? — перебил его Джейме.

Тарли моргнул.

— Но... — он снова моргнул, как маленькая умная сова. — Мы нашли ее рядом с вами, милорд. Она не выжила... Мне очень жаль.

Грудь Джейме словно пронзила стрела... Он стиснул зубы, пережидая резкую — и почти физическую — боль. 

«Жаль». Какое странное слово... Маленькое и бесцветное. Что оно может объяснить? Что описать? Было ли жаль ему? И чего именно? Кого именно? Себя? Маленькую девочку с длинными золотыми волосами? Взрослую королеву с короткими солнечными прядями? Ребенка, который принадлежал им обоим? Их других трех детей?

Джейме закрыл глаза, слушая, как бьются о скалы волны. Что бы ни происходило в мире, они все так же накидывались на утес, шумно и размеренно, и так же терпеливо откатывались, чтобы через секунду броситься на камни вновь, взметая соленые брызги. В их вечном движении было какое-то особенное спокойствие. Мальчишкой Джейме любил сидеть, упираясь ногами в скалу, чуть выше одного из гротов. Волны взлетали прямо над ним и опрокидывались в море, даже не намочив его волос. 

— Значит, — сказал он медленно, просто чтобы что-то сказать. — Это мой брат перевез меня в Кастерли...

— Кастерли? — Тарли (маленькая толстая сова) вновь озадаченно моргнул. — Но вы не в Кастерли!

Теперь настал черед удивляться Джейме.

— Как это?! — он непонимающе уставился на закатное рыжее солнце в окне. — А где же я?

— На Тарте.

***

Бриенна не приходила к нему. Джейме не мог ее за это винить, хотя отчаянно желал ее увидеть. Желал... И боялся. Ничего хорошего их встреча не могла принести ни ему, ни ей. Ну, в самом деле, что бы он сказал? Как именно оправдал бы свой уход и те жестокие лживые прощальные слова?

«Знаешь, на самом деле я люблю тебя! Люблю! Понимаешь? Но мой ребенок... Моя сестра... Не мог же я вовсе не попытаться их спасти!»

«И почему нельзя было так мне все и сказать? Я бы поняла! Только не словами «мы похожи и оба ужасны!», другими! Потому что... Она прислала к тебе убийцу, а не спасителя! Где же тут похожесть? Ты мог бы все объяснить... иначе! Хотя бы признаться, что любишь меня! Как признался сейчас!»

«Но ты бы тогда увязалась за мной! Разве нет?! А если бы у меня получилось выйти в Узкое море? Вдруг бы я смог увезти ее из Королевской Гавани? Я ведь именно это и хотел сделать в случае, если бы мне не удалось ее отговорить! И что бы осталось тебе? Уплыть вместе с нами? И как бы мы жили в Эссосе? Втроем? Как ты себе это представляешь, а? Учитывая характер Серсеи!»

Учитывая мой характер...

«Мне просто не следовало поддаваться моей любви к тебе! Я не должен был... Проклятье! Я думал, что она сдастся! И все будет хорошо. У нас у всех! Не знаю, с чего я так решил... И как себе все представлял...»

Он гонял эти мысли в голове день за днем, ночь за ночью, слушая успокаивающий шепот волн. И хотя его воображаемые речи были на этот раз правдивы, от них становилось тошно, как от самой гнилой лжи.

Он ни о чем не жалел, он все сделал правильно, тогда почему, почему ему так противно от самого себя?

«Если я ей все это скажу... Она меня простит».

А ему не хотелось, чтобы его прощали. 

«Я недостоин прощения». 

Вот. Наверное, самое лучшее сказать просто и ясно: «Я недостоин тебя. Я страшный человек». 

Но ведь, кажется, он уже это сказал, когда уезжал из Винтерфелла... 

***

Целыми днями Джейме смотрел на открытое окно, слушая шум прибоя. И наконец, решился. 

Он не будет жить, как Бран. Да, тот нашел в себе силы смириться с неподвижностью, даже стал королем... Но Бран — это Бран. А Джейме — это Джейме. И второй не может жить, как первый. Даже если очень сильно захочет.

А он не хочет.

Пропади все пропадом! Хватит с него.

Джейме подполз к краю кровати, уперся ладонью в пол и попытался с нее сползти. Но, хотя он действовал медленно и аккуратно, неуправляемые ноги занесло, колено задело маленький столик с кувшином, кубками и миской с водой. Все с грохотом полетело на пол, а край столешницы заехал ему по локтю. Рука подломилась и Джейме больно ударился скулой о собственный кулак. 

Полежав секунду, он собрал силы и решительно пополз к окну. Сумеет ли он подтянуться на одной руке, если уцепится за подоконник? Вот заодно и проверит...

Внезапно позади раздался резкий звук, словно кто-то со всей силы ударил железом о камень. Джейме покосился через плечо и увидел... Бриенну в проеме распахнувшийся двери.

Вот же идиот! Не стоило с грохотом падать на пол, да еще и стол ронять с посудой. Конечно, она его услышала, да он весь замок на ноги поднял этаким шумом!

Бриенна быстро промаршировала к открытому окну, высунулась, отшатнулась, потом перевела взгляд на Джейме, присела перед ним... И вдруг влепила ему звонкую пощечину. Настолько сильную, что голова его мотнулась и крепко приложилась о стену. В ушах зазвенело.

Внезапно Джейме почувствовал такое облегчение, что даже слабо засмеялся от радости. Она злилась! Она на него злилась! Что может быть лучше?!

— Я это заслужил, — прохрипел он незнакомым чужим голосом, широко улыбаясь и стирая с губ кровь. — Только ты что-то слабо бьешь. Давай, вложи всю силу, вдарь от души.

— Чтобы твои мозги размазались по камням? Я не для этого тебя спасала! — несмотря на резкий тон, она, похоже, уже остыла, потому что в глазах мелькнуло виноватое выражение.

О, нет, только не это!

— Не смей меня жалеть! — выпалил Джейме, хватая ее руку.

— Не смей думать, что я тебя жалею! — Бриенна резко вырвалась.

Несколько секунд они мерились яростными взглядами. 

— А что же ты делаешь? Зачем тогда я здесь? Ты что, всю жизнь решила положить на калеку?

— Еще чего! — ее лицо пошло красными пятнами, и явно не от смущения. — Как только ты выздоровеешь, я выпну тебя вон!

Виноватость из ее глаз окончательно исчезла. Это хорошо! Вот только кое-что Джейме смутило...

— Погоди... — он заморгал, нахмурившись. — Разве я уже не здоров?

— Если бы! — Бриенна встала, обогнула его, как мебель, подняла опрокинутый столик и принялась собирать с пола разбросанную посуду. — Сэмвелл Тарли решил поехать в Цитадель изучить кое-какие рукописи: он считает, что тебя можно поставить на ноги. Только, возможно, на это уйдет полгода, а то и год... Он отбыл вчера вечером. Подробности расскажет, когда вернется.

— Хочешь сказать... я снова... смогу ходить? — пробормотал Джейме, боясь поверить в слышанное.

— Это не я хочу сказать. Это сказал Сэмвелл Тарли. Он считает, что есть такой шанс и шанс очень велик. В отличие от Брана, ты шевелишь пальцами на ногах.

— Да нет же... — Джейме покосился на свои тощие худые ступни. — Сэмвелл Тарли что-то путает... Я не шевелю...

— Когда специально пытаешься — нет. Но во сне они дергаются! 

— Ты смотрела на мои пальцы, когда я спал? — вырвалось у него, и она повернулась к нему с таким лицом, словно сейчас снова его ударит.

Но Джейме бы не стал возражать, даже если бы она избила его до полусмерти. Он был слишком счастлив, улыбался во весь рот, как дурак. Маленькая комнатка вдруг показалась ему самым прекрасным местом в мире... Что касается Бриенны, то она и не переставала быть самой ужасной и самой восхитительной женщиной на свете.

Он мигом вернул своему лицу кротко-суровое выражение и заметил с самым серьезным видом:

— Если что, я не против, если ты их вовсе отрежешь и сваришь из них холодец. Мои пальцы — твои пальцы.

Бриенна прищурилась.

— Я подумаю над этим предложением.

Голос у нее был холоднее ледяной Стены, но в глазах мелькнуло что-то от прежней Бриенны. Бриенны, которая, несмотря на то, что с чувством юмора у нее было вряд ли лучше, чем у его отца, все же умела схватывать смысл шуток и даже иногда отпускать в ответ свои. 

Она подхватила Джейме под мышки и уложила на постель, деловито накрыла шерстяным одеялом. Он хотел поймать ее руку... Но внезапно оробел. Спросил тихо:

— Ты ведь будешь приходить ко мне теперь, когда Тарли в отъезде?

— И над этим я тоже подумаю, — сказала она холодно и быстро направилась к двери. 

Но, уже открыв ее, вдруг обернулась. Что-то в ее глазах рванулось ему навстречу такое... Что он резко приподнялся на локтях и чуть не закричал: «Стой! Послушай! Просто послушай! Я болван! И я не хороший! Я уже говорил тебе и могу повторить! Я не хороший человек! Но люблю тебя... И именно любовь к тебе делала меня лучше...»

Он открыл рот... Но не издал ни звука. И она ушла.

А он упал на кровать со стоном.

Зачем? Зачем снова давать ей надежду? И на что? Способен ли он в самом деле измениться? И хочет ли она этого? Что, если он, потакая себе, лишает ее нормальной жизни? 

И все-таки... Теперь они могут говорить. И впереди у него как минимум полгода, чтобы объяснить и понять все... Все.


End file.
